


意外尽头 10

by Zsusu



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsusu/pseuds/Zsusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>禁止任何形式的搬运和二次转载，谢谢理解~</p>
    </blockquote>





	意外尽头 10

**Author's Note:**

> 禁止任何形式的搬运和二次转载，谢谢理解~

这个年过得十分憋屈，两方都是。

王俊凯大部分时间都在疗养院陪老司令，不然就是自己周围走一走。可惜别家都欢聚一堂其乐融融，趁着新年的喜气吃酒席放鞭炮，而王俊凯踩着一地红色的炮衣，沿街走过去时两边都是灰扑扑的紧闭的卷帘门。  
王源虽然没他那么难过被问婚姻和将来，但他也不好过。他们家亲戚之间关系错综复杂，交心的和虚与委蛇的一起涌过来，应付的时候恨不得长出三头六臂。王义博虽然尚是壮年，但也因为多年混乱的饮食习惯和酒精香烟看上去有点力不从心，王源帮他挡酒，还要顾着家里的女眷，显然已经顶下半边天。

所以当王俊凯接到C军区的调令时，几乎是欢天喜地收拾了行李，提前两天就滚了。他逃离开春了都未曾沾染丝毫暖意的疗养院，开着车跑到大街上时，对着熙熙攘攘的人群，竟然有一种重生的欣慰。  
然后他以最快的速度拨通了王源的电话。

正是饭点，王源陪他爸跟一群不认识的远房亲戚谈生意。王家人都讲究个和气生财，他们家的事情多是人民内部矛盾，就算彼此心里都按耐不住煞气了，面上却还是没有异样地推杯换盏。  
酒过三巡，王源抽空看了眼手机，王俊凯给他打电话没打通，就发了微信，说他已经在市区了。于是王源凑到他妈那边说朋友找，他妈正不胜其烦，挥手让他赶紧滚。

王源从善如流地滚了，他喝了酒不方便开车，让王俊凯过来接。这边的路王俊凯不太熟，王源就在电话里煞有介事地指导他穿过阡陌交通的街巷，全然忘记了好像用GPS导航会快很多，不就是想多说点话。  
这天王俊凯没开他招牌式的兰博基尼，反倒是一辆黑色低调商务车。停在王源面前的时候他愣了一下，等王俊凯按下车窗招呼他上车才回过神来。

“去哪？”王俊凯问王源，对方翻了个白眼，还带着酒气。  
“我怎么知道，爱去哪去哪。”

这可能是“和你在一起就行”的傲娇版本，王俊凯心安理得地接受了，答应着然后带王源开出了市中心。王源坐在副驾驶上，又不系安全带，还伸手挠他。

好久不见，小别胜那啥，王源手指从王俊凯的肩膀摸到大腿，如愿以偿地燃起了一簇可以燎原的小火苗。王俊凯按下他预备捣乱的手，瞥了王源一眼：“你不饿啊。”  
“我刚喝饱了。”王源一提到这个就来气，“你不说还好，一说我就——咱们去吃炸鸡喝啤酒吧我馋死了吃了十几天饭局。”

王俊凯笑他你们那也差不多够得上国宴水准，王源鼻子里哼了声不置可否。刚燃起来的火因为饥肠辘辘被扑灭了，习惯去的那家韩国餐厅还好开着，王源双手托腮，等炸鸡端上来的时候百无聊赖几乎要滚来滚去。

而王俊凯认真地看他。  
他们同时开口。

 

“对了……”  
“王源儿……”

停顿片刻，王源笑了笑：“你先说吧。”手指不安地玩着桌上的一张硬质卡片，担心他下一秒把过年时的委屈全都具化成实体，然后砸向他们之间赖以为系的脆弱依恋。

王俊凯的脚在下面碰了碰王源的脚踝，隔着冬天的长裤那感觉不甚明晰：“等我过两天去报道，可能以后见面的机会就少了。不是不信任，就觉得，咱们这种体质……有时候确实会觉得一个人很难过，我是这么久在军校习惯了，但你不一样。所以你要是愿意等，再过两年——最多三年——我服役结束就能申请调到轻松一点的岗位；你要是嫌时间太长，等不了，也没关系，我们可以暂时分开。以后还有缘分，再在一起就是了。”

王源觉得挺奇怪的，他回味着王俊凯这段吞吞吐吐的长篇大论，最终在炸鸡堵在他俩中间的时候，手臂越过整张桌子，捏了把王俊凯的脸：“破镜重圆这种事没你想的那么好。”

“……”  
“所以我们不要分开了。”王源收回手，从兜里掏出个东西，“就知道你在部队比较枯燥，这个给你。不会连这个都不许带吧？”

他接过来看，是个iPod，就问王源：“我们俩不是手机歌单都同步了吗？”  
“这个不一样。”王源已经开吃了，埋头恰好躲避掉被他看去害羞的尴尬，“我录了点东西给你听，数绵羊啊唱歌啊都有，你无聊就听一下，省得思念成疾。怪我怪我，怪我魅力太大了，之前分开两天俊俊就……这下要去半载一年的，真是。”

Alpha的发情期自行解决问题本来让王俊凯心情还有点沉重，听王源这么说之后开心多了。从他对面的座位绕到王源旁边去，把他挤在靠窗的地方，王源手上还拿着鸡翅，见王俊凯看过来的目光炽热，呆呆地举到两个人中间。

“……请你吃？”  
“待会儿吃你，就这么定了。”在他露出来的脖颈处轻轻咬一口，贴着耳根说，看到王源的耳朵迅速红起来，王俊凯这才好整以暇地拿过了那根鸡翅。

“你不要脸。”  
“那你脸红什么？”

 

酒足饭饱之后就心照不宣。华灯初上的黄昏，王源钻进王俊凯的车，熟门熟路地坐到副驾驶端端正正，他系安全带的动作却被挡住，王俊凯示意他坐到后排。  
他虽然还疑惑着，但也听话地到后面去了。一路开出市区，直奔他们俩住的那套单身公寓。王源在后面无聊，伸手摸王俊凯的头发，顺着侧脸的轮廓一路向下，最终指头抵在王俊凯的喉结那里撩拨，弄的发痒，王俊凯干咳一声，不声不响地踩了脚油门。

堪堪擦过超速线，一路鸡飞狗跳有惊无险地开进了小区停车场，车灯还亮着，王俊凯没锁车就开了门。王源的问号没说出口，下一秒王俊凯打开后座默不作声地进来。  
拉过王源的肩膀，没容得下他喘口气，就吻上了那两片朝思暮想的嘴唇。一日不见如隔三秋，几日不见，他快要忘记了接吻的味道，只是王源马上配合地揽住他的脖子，舌尖探出勾勒过王俊凯的唇线，两个人的默契让他眩晕。

信息素在欲火重燃的时候发挥起了作用，两个Alpha就算体验过对方的身体也不能改变某种生理矛盾。他们的信息素的确是排斥的，虽然不如传说中那样剧烈。  
王源的身体想逃，但他也想念王俊凯，一时之间脑海中全部空白下来，连带着手上的动作迟缓一拍，被王俊凯干净利落地脱了衣服。

冬天的车里暖气氤氲，地下停车场外悄无声息，呼吸喷洒上车窗覆盖一层白雾。王俊凯的指印此刻印在上面只剩暧昧。  
王源肤色白皙浅淡，被车灯的余光一扫，在暗夜中惹得身上的人呼吸一滞。

“车灯！”他被王俊凯的味道搅得七荤八素，火气上泛，又想打人又想接吻，瞥到前方大亮的两束灯光，全部发泄过去，狠命一推王俊凯。

王俊凯的头撞在车顶，和卧室比终究还是狭小的空间，但谁都没有停止。王俊凯摸索到前排关了灯，内外的黑暗迅速融在一起，他眼前是王源模糊不清的轮廓，鼻尖是两人风格迥异互相抵触的信息素味道。

他们是两个本来完全无法互相吸引的人，一旦触碰便不可收拾。

静静地舒缓了一下情绪，王源披着外套躺在商务车后座上，勾了勾王俊凯的指尖。他的眼睛已经适应了环境，回以一个笑：  
“就在这里。”

 

有时候王源痛恨极了身为Alpha不得不屈从的反应，而这时他别无选择地，被王俊凯按着手腕举过头顶，他的吻流连在锁骨胸膛——却是放弃了一般，不想抵抗。  
他的心里在说怎么可以这样，但脑海中又有一个声音“你爱他吗”反复重叠止于轰鸣之中。王源分不清理智和情感哪一个占了上风，混沌地觉得被切割成了两半，左半边冰凉而右半边火热，分界线明晰又剧痛。

抬手想去摸王俊凯的脸，看不清他的五官时王源有点怕，但他身上如海洋般诱惑却宽大的气势牢牢地笼罩住了王源。他们的味道迥异，然而都像水，一个浩瀚一个清流。

既是同源，那就不至于无可救药。王源终于碰到了王俊凯的下巴，他感觉对方牵过他的指尖放到唇边轻轻啄舔，虎牙咬过皮肤，神经末梢立刻张牙舞爪地把这种感觉传递到四肢百骸，顿时全身像过电一样，又痛又麻。

车内的逼仄空间，王俊凯单手握住王源的脚踝迫使他屈膝，吻从小腹一直往下，勾过底裤边缘。他瞳色愈沉，感受到王源的挣扎，索性揭开了他最后的防御。  
他的性器已经有反应，王俊凯盯着那里看了好一会儿，见它颤巍巍地半挺立，竟埋头含住了那里。作为Alpha——在性事的主导者——很少有人会愿意去取悦床伴前面，而王俊凯也是第一次做这种事，他感觉到舌尖舔过柱体顶端王源的战栗，手掌心覆盖的皮肤起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，喉咙里被逼出嘤咛。

是舒服的。王俊凯含得更深了点，另一只手握着脚踝向上摸。他的小腿和Omega不同的是那光滑当中藏着毛发的艰涩，可并不让人抵触，王俊凯迷迷糊糊地想，他取悦王源，不是因为性，而是因为爱。  
他想让王源在这场情事中享受一点。吞吐他的性器，王俊凯觉得喉咙有点难受，但耳畔那人的呼吸沉重，手指胡乱地抠着车座的垫子，喊他的名字。

“王俊凯，王俊凯……。”

总是连名带姓的，每一个字都要烙进灵魂最深刻的回廊里，百转蜿蜒。

 

他堪堪高潮时被王俊凯掐住，吐出王源的性器，指尖也撤开。王俊凯从车后摸出什么东西，王源正靠着平复情欲，见他抹了一手的黏腻，忘了尴尬一小子笑出声。  
“挺充分的嘛你！”“你说‘再来一发’，我也不可能让你失望啊。”

舔过虎牙，手间暖过了润滑剂，送到王源身后穴口。做熟练之后无师自通，王源配合他微微抬腿，上身亦坐起来，不断地在王俊凯肩背上弹钢琴似的点来点去，手指掠过的地方起了一簇火苗，王俊凯抽送的动作加快。  
“……啊！”

某处敏感点的所在被反复摩擦，王俊凯哑着笑声，舌尖舔过虎牙，看王源缓解了异物入侵的感觉变得大胆突然又被快感占据大半的无措，空余的那只手从他腰际摸到耳畔，拉过他反复接吻，舌尖模拟性交动作舔过王源的耳朵。

上下的感觉都很奇异，王俊凯的性器卡在王源腿根，热得发烫。他的手指退出，细致地抚摸入口每一寸褶皱，好像在记忆某种奇特的开关。  
被他缓慢又情色的动作摸得全身通红，王源只觉得臊，头抵在王俊凯的肩膀。

“行了、别……别弄了，……进来，进来……。”

王俊凯如他所愿。车里空间太小，王源把腿架在王俊凯肩膀上，僵硬的筋骨绷得难受，他想换姿势，王俊凯抽出刚进入头部的下身，让他趴过去。

背入有点难堪，王源捂着眼睛，整个脑袋都埋在靠垫里。王俊凯见他背部优美的曲线以微不可见的幅度颤抖，知道他还是紧张，也知道他克制本能有多难。  
一寸一寸没入，如同之前那样缓慢坚定。他仿佛为着离别在尽情欣赏这具身体，吻从颈后沿着脊椎一路吻下来，手摸到王源前方，安抚他的阴茎。

 

信息素偃旗息鼓，王俊凯好奇是不是王源没放出来，而那人摇摇头，后穴缩紧了点，王俊凯被这样主动的邀请吓蒙了。他鼻尖只有自己的味道，仔细捕捉，好像王源的和他自己的信息素混在一起了，水乳交融不太恰当，可的确是不如之前泾渭分明。  
而王俊凯无暇思考更多，里面又紧又热，和第一次的感受没有什么不同。他遵从欲望，扣住王源的腰，深入时听到他的呻吟。

湿烫的掌心抚过小腿肚，肌肤相贴，而他们相连的那处贴合得更甚，黏膜被毫无阻碍地侵略，抽插带出一阵阵令人牙紧的水声。王源和他接吻，喉头发紧，所有的呜咽都被吞了进去，他开始习惯王俊凯的进入，这真糟糕。

他的性器随着王俊凯的动作在他绷起的腹肌上滑动，遍布全身的快感烧灼着他的血肉。  
王俊凯动作轻浮地用拇指拨弄摩挲手下劲瘦单薄的腰。王源被弄得痒得难耐，虎口死死扣在他手臂的肌肉上想要将他推开，腰一抖一抖地紧绷着，随时要像拉伸的弹簧一样紧收回去。王源不可抑制地被他顶得往前，头几乎要撞上车门，王俊凯急忙放开他的腰，手掌垫在了王源头顶。

“源源？”他吞咽下去那些情话，凑到他耳边，“痛不痛？”  
王源的眼睛如初见的明亮澄澈，他咬住王俊凯的耳垂：“你毁了我，要是我以后没法……都是你的错，都是因为你……！”

不算诅咒，甚至称不上威胁。王俊凯听着几乎是开心的，这比我爱你还要动人，这是他的Alpha，比他去标记一个难以征服的Omega还要有成就感。  
这才意识到好像发生在他们之间的情事从来不是因为无可抗拒的气味吸引。

王源被王俊凯翻过来，性器在后穴里碾过内壁，那种极致的快感让王源差一点就这样射了出来。说不清到底是怎么想的了，王源的大脑内一片空白，只剩下他了。  
他们这一次的性爱没有血腥没有缠斗，王源身上都是王俊凯留下的暗红吻痕，他回敬以咬过他颈侧腺体所在，象征性地舔舐过创口，却没留下什么。

在王俊凯又一次抚弄他乳尖时射了出来，小腹紧绷着，腿根无法自制地颤抖，白浊的液体撒在后座。王俊凯顿了顿腰，急切地喘了两口，压着他的肩膀快速抽插两下，挺腰在最里面顶了顶，勃动着泄在深处。

高潮只剩一个尾巴，王源以为这就完了。岂料王俊凯扣着他的膝弯又顶进去一些，厮磨着一股股地射进去。这个时候不像刚才几乎失去理智的顶弄，越过高潮的身体格外敏感，大脑却一片空明，清晰地感受到那些的液体被涂满自己体内，那种粘滑的感觉下流得要命。他仰起头喘气，胸口一起一伏，过敏似的红了一片。

王俊凯扣着他的后脑跟他接吻，唇舌交缠之间回应他刚才的话，“我会对你负责的。”  
“……嗯。”王源懒散地伸了伸手臂，他的性器还在自己身体里，王俊凯的信息素渐渐消失掉，好像不是因为生理需求才发生的性爱更加让人失去理智。

“你以后再也不去勾搭Omega，我才是最高兴的那个。”贴着他的唇，“我真的怕哪天失去你，所以你会等我的吧？”  
王源揪着王俊凯的脸，那人的虎牙抵在下唇收不回去，他撅了撅嘴，“哦。”

tbc


End file.
